The invention relates to a method for producing a multilayer body and a multilayer body produced in this way.
In the production of plastic components, besides a decoration, the integration of electronic functions is also increasingly required. Thus plastic parts have for a long time been provided with illumination elements, in order to indicate a specific device status to the user (e.g. switch elements in a motor vehicle, control panels of household appliances).
For this, in an additional production step the already decorated plastic part usually has to be connected to a conventional circuit board which carries lighting elements, for example light-emitting diodes, and/or other electronic components. In further production steps, additional layers often have to be incorporated between the plastic panel and the lighting element, which layers for example transform a point light source such as a light-emitting diode into a surface-emitting diode (diffuser films in the form of an additional layer) or conduct the light to different positions (light conductors in the form of an additional layer). In addition, the LED circuit board has to be connected to a main circuit board or a controller of the device by means of plug connections.
Taken as a whole, the production of such decorated plastic components with integrated electronic functions is therefore laborious and expensive.